narniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EdmundtheJust
Welcome to my Talk Page Feel free to leave any message but be polite. Thank you! Welcome Hi, welcome to the wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! If you'd like to add more information on the book pages, I think you should feel free to go ahead with whatever format you think works... The official style rules are here if that helps. -- Wendy (talk) 01:22, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Book pages *Hi, I'm not sure exactly what your idea is, but I encourage you to go ahead and try it. I will comment if it is disgreeable with the Narnia Wiki Format or anything like that. Wolfdog 00:29, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Rabadash Hi -- I went ahead and straightened out the Rabadash thing. As a general rule, when you see duplicate pages (in this case there were 3) you can turn the extras into redirects back to the original with #REDIRECT Rabadash or whatever. It appears that most characters have pages under their names without their title (eg. Caspian X), so in this case I kept Rabadash as the main page. -- Wendy (talk) 18:24, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Rabadash We try as hard as possible not to include formal titles as the name of the character for an article title, so just use "Rabadash." Wolfdog 23:26, 3 June 2008 (UTC) The Silver Chair Hi. To make something two-columns you have to set up a simple table. I've added one for this book so you can see how it's done. -- Wendy (talk) 01:48, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Left Behind I noticed you were a fan of Left Behind. Are you a fan of the Adult series or the Left behind for Kids Series? There is a Wiki for the Left Behind. Both Kingpeterthemagnificent 17:25, 17 December 2008 (UTC) VFD *I like your idea and suggest you develop it. Just remember, however, that we can only talk about topics that have relevance to the Chronicles. If a topic is well-known or probably assumed by Lewis to be known by his readers, then it can be made into an article. But don't just make an article on Father Time, for example, saying that he is a fictional symbol based off of Chronos from Greek mythology, or anything like that. Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 03:09, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Polls, Susan Hi Ed, to create a poll the easiest thing to do is go to edit this page and copy the format below. Paste it back where you want it and you can change the specifics - the question, number of options and what they are. What is your favorite color? Red Blue Green Yellow There are no names on the user list with Susan or Queen Susan in them. Hope this helps!Queenlucythevaliant 19:16, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Left Behind Wiki When I saw you were a fan of the Left Behind, I got to wondering if there was a Wiki for that. I have made a wiki username and passcode for it, but I rarely have gone to these wikis.Kingpeterthemagnificent 14:58, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Actor pages *I think it would be more oganized to try to standardize template, etc. for actor pages. But different designs can be used. Wolfdog: Narnia Wiki administrator 21:07, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Poll It's an idea...what sort of things do you think we'd put on it? Queenlucythevaliant 17:57, 31 December 2008 (UTC) * I like the idea. Here are a few ideas, What is your favorite weapon or magical item?, human?,chronicle?, character? Kingpeterthemagnificent 18:19, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ** Okay, we've got to keep in mind though that the field can't be too large as we must put in the options. For example, "human" has too many choices in my opinion, but Friend of Narnia would probably work. And I suppose if we do have something with many choices we could put the primary ones on and add an "other" choice. Queenlucythevaliant 16:39, 1 January 2009 (UTC) *** Alrighty, I would put Susan as an option, because she was a Friend, and perhaps would be again. And definitely not a weekly poll. Monthly is good. I'll post on Main Page discussion just to see others thoughts for a day or so before we put it up. Queenlucythevaliant 17:26, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Help Widget The text meant that somebody needed to add categories or a list of articles needing help in order to make it work to the Mediawiki page it references. I added Category:Stubs for you guys. -- Wendy (talk) 15:20, 6 January 2009 (UTC)